


Die Schwellung des Rotschopfs

by FruitFrakker



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: F/M, Giantess - Freeform, Monster Transformation, goo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 01:10:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21045833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruitFrakker/pseuds/FruitFrakker
Summary: An experimental LCL test goes awry, instigating a terrible transformation within Asuka. WG/Giantess/Monster Transformation one shot; tries to somewhat match the tone of the show but has a pretty silly ending.





	Die Schwellung des Rotschopfs

Asuka Langley-Soryuu believed herself to have many positive qualities, but even she would admit that patience was not among them. Patience, she felt, was for unimportant people who just had to get to used to being tread on. Well, Asuka wasn't about to let herself be tread on by anyone, least of all some twerp with a weak bladder.  
  
"Uggggh, what's taking that idiot so long!?" She groaned, stomping her foot. "We were supposed to start this stupid test ten minutes ago!"  
  
Misato's smirking face popped up on the interior wall of the entry plug. "Oh don't worry. Shinji's scurrying back to the hangar as fast as he can."  
  
Asuka growled. "Not fast enough, damnit. And _Scheiße,"_ She plucked at the spandex-like fabric of her red plugsuit, which covered her body from neck to toes."Does it have to be this friggin' hot in here?" She wiped beads of sweat from her brow and red bangs with a gloved hand. "Seriously, it's like a damn sauna..."   
  
\---  
  
Despite being her guardian, Misato had to admit she somewhat enjoyed watching Asuka squirm in irritation. Shinji could take as long as he wanted as far as she was concerned. The truth was no one there was taking the test that day too seriously; just a shakedown run of a newer LCL additive. Aoba, Hyuga, and Ibuki were all chattering away about whatever mundane things they did with their lives while off the job, while Ritsuko alternated sipping from her lukewarm coffee and taking drags from a cigarette, absentmindedly watching vitals and sync rate ratios flash across her screen. Even the habitually severe Gendo seemed more at ease today. Lazy days like this were a gift, Misato thought with a soft smile.  
  
Asuka clearly was not of the same opinion though; her groans increasing in volume as the Commander Center's crew tuned out her frustration. Ritsuko took one last breath of smoke with nearly a sigh, then smothered the cig in an ashtray. "We've been having problems with the LCL variant coagulating at room-temperature, gunking up the intakes," The scientist spoke in a bored tone. "This is just a precaution until we run further tests."  
  
Yet another moan, and a thud as she threw herself back against her seat in annoyance. "Do you really even _need _Shinji for this? _I'm _the one testing this new LCL... thing, not him!"  
  
"I want a 1:1 comparison against a baseline to determine the additive's efficacy; relative sync ratios, reaction times, you know, statistical data."  
  
Asuka gave a defeated moan over comms. "When you said I'd be rewarded for highest sync ratio, I didn't expect _this_."  
  
Misato leaned over her console, trying to look sympathetic. "It is a reward, Asuka. If it works, it'll great improve the performance of your Evangelion; it'll make you an even greater pilot. You want that, right?"  
  
The Second Child scoffed. "Sure, whatever, I don't need any special Tang to make me a better pilot... This is those MIT eggheads handiwork too isn't it? Great track record, with Unit-03 and all."  
  
Misato's brow furrowed, then relaxed as she spotted Shinji darting up the gangway to Unit-01's entryplug. "Oh, looks like your playmate's back..."  
  
  
\---  
  
"Gaah," Asuka rolled her eyes. The only thing worse than waiting on Shinji was having to actually be around him.  
  
"Unit-01 Entry sequence started," a male technician (there names didn't matter) said, and in a few seconds, sure enough, Shinji's punchable face appeared on her screen.  
  
"Uh, sorry for taking so long guys," the twerp said hurriedly, fussing with the cat ears-like headpiece. "Just... uh, you know..."  
  
God he was annoying! Apologizing for everything, as if platitudes could take back lost time. She seethed as he and the control staff prattled on about something or another, fixating her hate on his bright blue eyes and pale white cheeks and cute brown bangs and-  
  
"Asuka! Are you go or no go for LCL insertion?" A female technician (Tsubaki was it?) spoke this time, snapping Asuka back to reality with red tinged cheeks.  
  
"Ye-yeah, sure, let's just get it over with."  
  
Akagi popped back onto the screen. "Just so you're prepared, this LCL solution will be a lot thicker than he kind you're used to at first. Just keep calm and the density will adjust to atmospheric levels in a matter of moments; do you understand?"  
  
"God, I said get it over with!" Asuka was at her wit's end with these people. They all were obsessed with wasting her time. Yes, she wanted to be wanted, but this was insufferable. And-  
  
"LCL insertion started," Tsubaki(?) said, and with that all about the capsule, at the floor as well as the top, ports opened to let in the fluid. Ritsuko wasn't kidding; it wasn't rushing in like water but flowing in as a viscous, sticky syrup. Asuka gasped as one of the streams of the goop from above 'splashed' against her face and hair, clinging to her bangs and skin as the bulk of the fluid flowed down her plugsuit, pooling at the floor. Soon she found her mouth and nostrils covered in the substance, and attempted to breathe it in. The liquid filled her nose and mouth, having a taste and consistency not dissimilar to cough syrup, but in trying to choke it down she instinctively gagged, coughing it all up onto the floor, where the pool had grown several inches deep.  
  
"Chriiist..." Asuka moaned out loud, trying to lift her foot from the floor but finding it practically glued in place as the fluid covered it over. "It's so... bleeggh... thick and sticky..." She tried to move her head out of the way of the streams and tried to clear some of the gunk from her face and hair with her hand, only to find her hand stuck to her cheek, which she only pulled off with much effort, leaving her skin feel raw. "Who's... friggin' idea was this anyways!"  
  
"You're over a third of the way done, Asuka," Ritsuko noted. "Just hang in there."  
  
It was indeed rising quicker now, up her calves and thighs, up to her belly button now. Every bit of her body was either submerged in or coated in a good inch or so of the reddish-orange liquid. Asuka took another deep breath of it. It went down this time at least, not without discomfort. She could feel it dissipating into air within her now though, filling her lungs. It was a cool, calming sensation, which induced her to breathe in more.  
  
"Yes, that's good, Asuka," Misato chimed in. "Over half-way full, then we can start the tests and get this done with."  
  
Asuka nodded, somewhat meekly. She definitely did not at all like the sensation of the syrupy substance covering her head to toe, but she was... relaxed now? It was a little worrying to her actually; hadn't she'd been rather annoyed? Where'd all those emotions go? It didn't really matter though. She scooted around as the liquid reached over her neck to her collarbone; she could feel it become less thick and more water-like. Soon, she thought, it'd dissipate to nothing more than mist like normal LCL. How thoughtless of her to be upset. How-  
  
These feelings, they weren't her. Her eyes went wide as the liquid reached up to her nose. She opened her mouth and the fluid flowed in, then immediately coughed right out. "This... the LCL... it's doing something to my mind!"  
  
\---  
  
Ritsuko frowned at the brat's comment. "The additive is merely reinforcing emotional feedback that improves synchronicity performance, there's nothing to be alarmed about."  
  
"N-no..." Asuka said in a state of growing horror, bubbles escaping from her mouth as she was now completely submerged. "It's... getting into my head... it's changing who I am..."  
  
As if the little bitch knew anything about what she was talking about. "You are going to be fine. What you are experiencing is temporary..." Ritsuko glance at the vitals and her irritation grew; sync rates that were hovering in the nineties were now falling into the sixties and fifties. It'd be so much easier if the Children were emotionally stable, but she knew that was literally contradictory to its entire point. "But what I need from you now is to calm. down."  
  
\---  
  
Calm down? Asuka shook her head. A moment ago, she was overcome with a terrible sensation, like her mind was being penetrated, but now those thoughts had faded into a mellow warmth, as if-  
  
"Sync ratio has stabilized; Asuka, do you hear me?"  
  
Asuka blinked, turning her head to look at the image of the scientist through the murky liquid. "Y-yeah, let's... just get this over with..." The LCL gurgled uncomfortably in her stomach, her hand reflexively rubbing it.  
  
"Good, We'll start with simple hand gestures. Units 01 and 02, grip and twist right hand."  
  
"R-roger," a familiar weaselly voice called out weakly over comms. "Uh, Asuka? You sure you wanna go through with this? What you were saying-"  
  
"I'm fine, idiot," she hissed. She didn't need his sympathy, she didn't need _anyone's _sympathy. She coughed up bubbles again; the liquid was thinning, but still thick and slimy enough to make breathing unpleasant. She reached for the right throttle to manipulate Eva-02's arm when-  
  
_It was the happiest day of her life. Not even the stormy skies and encroaching rain could sour the mood. There she stood in her cap and gown, a mere thirteen year-old (Thirteen!) graduating from the prestigious University of Neu-Hamburg. The blustery wind blew back her long hair and tassel as the dean handed her her diploma, and as she flipped the tassel from one side to the other, she locked eyes with a face in the crowd. Her mother's, cheeks streaked with tears of joy, a face as warm and bright as the sun, comforting, reassuring, loving-_  
  
"AAAAAGGGGGH!" Asuka recoiled in pain, still gripping the throttle as she choked down another lungful of LCL. This wasn't her...but why... why was this... memories, vivid ones, flashed before her eyes: her mother kissing her bruised elbow, camping under the stars with her family in the Black Forest, visiting the ruins of New York City... they all felt real but they weren't! They couldn't be! The fluid in her stomach turned over, pressing her belly slightly further against her plugsuit as she breathed frantically.   
  
"What's... happening to my mind?!?"  
  
\---  
  
"Sync Ratio on Unit-02 rising rapidly!" Akagi shouted, wide eyed at the data appearing before her. The command staff was wiped into a frenzy over Asuka's distress. "Over 100 percent now; Unit-02's AT field is undergoing emphatic inversion!"  
  
"And that means?!" Misato shouted back, irritated by Ritsuko's technobabble.  
  
"The eva is trying to interface directly with Asuka's mind!"  
  
"Unit-02 is attempting to communicate its regrets," Gendo said abruptly, as cool and dispassionate as ever. "Rather forcefully."  
  
"Impossible," Ritsuko spat. "There isn't enough of Ryoko's soul left in there to maintain any sense of identity."  
  
Misato glanced at Ritsuko suspiciously. "What did you just say?"  
  
Ritsuko growled, brushing her aside. "Nevermind that. What matters now is helping the pilot. Should we attempt a forced entry plug ejection?"  
  
"No," Gendo said simply. "The shock of severing such a high synchronization would kill the pilot. I want her alive."  
  
"But Unit-02's AT field has already-"  
  
"The pilot will have to come to terms with Unit-02 on her own. If she continues to resist like this, her mind will be destroyed. Unless-"  
  
\---  
  
"Asuka! Asuka!" That idiot kept calling over and over again. "Are you okay?" Frankly Asuka could barely notice him over the flood of fake memories flooding her mind. And it wasn't the only thing flooding her. With every gulp of LCL she took, less and less was breathed out, and her stomach in turn began to stretch outward further, her thighs thickening as well. She was too enraptured by her mental transformation to be aware of her physical one, but a hand instinctively went to feel at her belly, grabbing at her new love handles clearly outlined by her skintight suit.  
  
"A-Asuka," that bleating sheep continued. "Y-your body is-"  
  
"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Asuka screamed, grabbing her forehead with her free hand and crossing her legs. "I DON'T NEED THIS! I DON'T NEED ANY OF THIS!"  
  
Her grip on the throttle tightening, Unit-02 appeared to rear up all on its own, emitting a roar as it thrashed against its restraints. In that instant Asuka realized she was fighting the Beast itself, but neither that or the small, pleading voice that appeared changed anything.  
  
" I DON'T NEED THESE MEMORIES!" She screamed, taking in another gulp, this time plumping her bosom to the dweeb's chagrin. "I DON'T NEED YOUR SYMPATHY! I GOT HERE ON MY OWN GODDAMNIT! I DON'T NEED ANY OF YOU!"  
  
"Asuka!" That scientist bitch screeched. "Your AT Field is becoming critically extended! You need to get control of yourself! Unit-02 is not trying to harm you!"  
  
_She's lying, you know._  
  
A new voice emerged within her; soft and soothing but trailing off into a hiss. Asuka didn't know who the hell it was, but she didn't disagree with it. That Akagi cunt, she was nothing but an experiment to her. Gendo, Misato, even the damn Eva-02, she was nothing but a tool to them.  
  
"I'm no one's goddamn tool," she said softly but defiantly, her belly squeaking against her also-swelling thighs.  
  
"What's happening to her?" The brat bleated.  
  
"Th-there must've been foreign contamination within the additive, it's altering..." the drivel of meaningless technical terms faded from Asuka's consciousness as she felt herself swept up in a warm, fluffy sensation, her body tingling with radiant energy. On some dim level she was aware of the gross changes her body was undergoing, but, for the moment at least, it all felt... right. And all the while the new voice whispered sweet nothings in her ear.  
  
_They wish to use you, _change _you...I will perfeeeect yoooou...   
  
_Asuka moaned as she grabbed a handful of her bulging love handles, kneading it like dough.  
  
_Embrace meee... and I will make your greatness undeniable... the bitches... the dweebs... they'll all finally respect you... worship you as a goddess...  
  
_"A goddess..." Asuka repeated, oblivious to the screams of her former support staff. Unit-02 thrashed violently, while that old voice pleaded as hard as it could for Asuka to come back, but she dashed it from her mind.  
  
"I DON'T NEED YOU! I'M A GODDESS! I'M _PERFECT!_"  
  
\---  
  
"Sync Ratio at 0%!" Ibuki shouted as Unit-02 went limp. "Something... Something's not right though.."  
  
"We'll worry about that later!" Misato shouted, springing to her feet. "Just get her out of there!"  
  
"R-right!" The bridge bunny replied, frantically pressing buttons on her panel. "Emergency Entry Plug Ejection initiated!"  
  
The Entry plug popped out of the back of Unit-02s neck like a cork, clanging against the floor of the hangar. "Alright, get a med team over to her stat!" Misato shouted again. "We need to make sure the pilot's alright!"  
  
"I'm afraid we have bigger problems..." Ritsuko muttered, her eyes widening as the data she was seeing dawned on her. "No, no no no.... this can't be..."  
  
"What, what is it?" Misato said, staring intently at Akagi.  
  
"Asuka's pattern type... it's coming up Orange...." Akagi said in abject horror. "She's been infected with an Angel!"  
  
\---  
  
Asuka's head was still ringing-- from severing the connection with the eva or the metal tube she was stuffed inside clanging against the floor, she wasn't quite sure-- but in that dark, cramped din Asuka began to grow aware of her new-found enormity. At all sides her torso squished tightly against the container, her thighs and bosom (embarrassingly enough) as well. In shock, she fumblingly tried to feel at her body, only to find her arms uselessly wedged at her sides. All over her red plugsuit quivered and groaned, doing its damnedest to contain her swollen form which yearned to break free. She grunted, flailing her her arms angrily to no avail.  
  
_What's happened to me!? _She thought, to no reply.  
  
The release on the top of the tube was triggered, peeling the entry plug open and allowing the excess goop to slosh out. Asuka reared her head up, her face and hair still matted by the viscous syrup, and took a breath of actual air, and looked up into the momentarily blinding lights of the hangar bay; shadowy figures crowded around her resolved into men in HAZMAT suits. One offered her a hand but she batted it away, instead gripping a handle on the exterior of the entry plug as she hefted herself up. Immediately her new bulk was apparent; she was a good three or four times massive as she was before, her thick legs quaking and trembling as they tried to support her turgid, sloshing torso. She was at the verge of hyperventiling, utterly overwhelmed by what she had become.  
  
"What the _fuck _have you done to me?!?" She screamed, grabbing at her body as she finally managed to get to her feet, trying to step out of the tube. Embarrassingly, the men had to push against her as she stepped out, lest she topple over to the floor.  
  
"It's going to be alright," a female attendant said through the warbling electronic buzz of her helmet's mouth piece, gently pressing against the flesh around Asuka's navel to steady her. "Just stay calm, and we'll escort you to the med-"  
  
"_Belay that,_" A familiar, authoritative voice rang out over the intercom. "_She's become too much of a contamination risk. She needs to be removed from the GeoFront at once."_  
  
Asuka gripped her plump hand into a fist. _Akagi... that _cunt...  
  
"YOU DID THIS TO ME!" She screeched, her whole mass jiggling. "MADE ME A GODDAMN... wha-?" She saw the team that surrounded her back away, their faces obscured but their body language revealing their fear. "Wha-what now? C-could you quit.. _gawking _and help me, dumb-" A tingling sensation spread across her cheeks, a... wetness, but unlike the LCL from before. It wasn't just her skin, but her jaw, her teeth, her tongue, every part of her was caught up in this wet, gummy sensation. Tentatively she lifted her hand and pressed two fat fingers into her cheek; they sank into her, peircing her face as if it were gelatin.   
  
"Wha-what am I- OoooOOFFMMFFFF~!" Her torso shot out a good foot in all directions, throwing her off balance and sending her sprawling over backwards onto her ass.  
  
"_Asuka is an Angel!_" Akagi blared over the intercom "_Get her onto the catapult track! We'll launch her out of the GeoFron!_"  
  
\---  
  
Asuka... an Angel?  
  
It didn't register with Shinji; he couldn't believe it. They'd never really gotten along, sure, and she claimed to openly hate him, but... she couldn't possibly become an angel, right?  
  
But something truly bizarre had happened to her, he'd seen it himself. He'd just watched her face turn as orange as her hair, as well apparently gelatinous and translucent, and now she was growing again, the size of compact now. He was mortified as the HAZMAT team mandhandled the screaming bloated girl onto the catapult track, but there was something... uncomfortably erotic about it all to him that tinged his cheeks pink.  
  
"Prepping Unit-02 Catapult for elevator A-5," Hyuga's voice said over comms.  
  
"W-what? We're just gonna... throw her out of here? She needs help!"  
  
"If we allow an Angel to remain in NERV HQ it'll become an unacceptable security risk," Akagi said matter-of-factly. "Better to fight it Tokyo-3 than down here."  
  
"Angel?_It?! _Come on, this is Asuka we're talking about!" Shinji seethed with rage. "We can't just... _abandon _her!"  
  
Apparently they could though, as at that moment the magnetic catapults whizzed forward, scooping up the plump girl with relative ease and carrying out of the hangar to one of the elevator shafts, a trail of orange liquid left in it's wake. The camera cut to the shaft, Asuka's screams degenerating into moans as she was overwhelmed by her sheer scope, five, six, seven feet wide, and growing, spreading out like a rising loaf of bread across the platform. With a whir, the elevators motors sprang into motion and the bloating EVA pilot was wisked away out of view.  
  
"A-asuka..." Shinji said ineffectually.  
  
"Shinji," Misato said, cutting in. "I know this is hard for you, but... Asuka isn't herself anymore. You might need to fight her, so be prepared. We're prepping Rei to deploy in Unit-00, just... we've got your back, alright?"  
  
Shinji gulped. "O-okay," he said, not entirely convinced.   
  
\---  
  
Asuka would've suffered from whiplash from the sudden acceleration if she had much of a neck left to speak of. But her chin was already firmly dug in against her collarbone when the catapult took off, dragging her body across the room and tossing her onto the elevator platform, where she teetered on her conical legs. By some miracle her plugsuit held fast, but it was increasingly evident that the seams were a good tug away from splintering to pieces. Her pudgy arms reached out to grope at her body, as if they'd suddenly reveal her transformation was just an illusion. But it was real, it was all too real. And is was far, far too much for the girl to make sense of.  
  
_Why? _Asuka thought, tears running down her glistening orange face. _Why is this happening to me?  
  
__Because you are perfect, child... _A voice, similar to the one from before, but clearer, louder. Comforting, all consuming, like it wrapped a blanket around her that warmed her to her very core. _This...is your true form, your perfection. They HATE you for it._  
  
Asuka sniffled, feeling her hair grow out, running down her back. _But... I'm a hideous, useless freak. I'm disgusting.  
  
_**LIES. **The voice snarled. **_They lie to you, all of them... all of humanity is against you, they despise perfection... we'll show them what a true GODDESS is like...  
  
_**Asuka sniffled again, her translucent face beginning to glow along with her hair, her cheeks puffing up as well. _Perfect...But, how?  
  
_**_Embrace me... embrace what you truly are, and let the world... tremble at your majesty...  
  
_**_Embrace... you... _She began to think, her face growing brighter, no longer puffing just in her cheeks, but growing larger everywhere. _I...I am perfect... I don't need NERV... I don't need Misato or Akagi or Shinji... I don't need the human race!   
  
__YES! _The voice inside her cackled as the glow within her turned bright. Her head... her arms... everything grew not just rounder but instead just plain _bigger_, larger and larger. Asuka's growth into a giantess proved too much for her suit, which tore apart into thousands of shreds, revealing her glorious glowing orange body, growing taller as much as it did wider. An unnatural smile crept across her enormous face, unperturbed even as her thighs brushed against the side of the elevator shaft.  
  
"Yes, I _am_ perfect!" she shouted, bordering on a roar as her teeth grew jagged, her jaw distending into a more monstrous muzzle. A viscous liquid dripped from every surface of her moist body, an acid eating away at anything unfortunate enough to be splattered with it. She growled again, licking her now lipless mouth. "I... I can _see _now!" She said, a second pair of eyes flashing open.  
  
  
\---  
  
It was, as it would turn out, a deceptively peaceful day on the surface of Tokyo-3. Weeks had passed since the latest Angel attack, and people on that spring day went about their day as they normally would. The only sign the day was taking a turn for the worse was the klaxon wail of a NERV elevator in use, which was odd since there seemed to be no threat of an imminent Angel attack. The roof of the shaft quickly was opened, but no Evangelion immediately appeared. Instead, an awful creaking, intertwined with sloshing and bestial grunting filled the city air. As a crowd began to gather around the opening, the ground began to tremble, the creaking growing into a grinding, the grunting into a barking. The crowd had begun to back off when a massive orange hand, the size of a small house and with elongated fingers, rose from the shaft only to slam down into the road; her claw-like grasp digging into the pavement, tarmac hissing and steaming as acid splashed against it.  
  
Soon another emerged, and began to push up the colossal bulk that awaited below. The bloated, translucent arms were nearly as wide as the road they clung to, but what really caught the people's attention was the head that shortly arose; Fiery red and golden hair running all down its rounded bulk of a back, two sets of glowing predatory eyes that scanned the city, and a hideous mouth that stretched ear to ear, acid dribbling from between her many canines, bands of goo stretched across her jaw as if they were exposed sinew.  
  
It craned its head around as best it could to take in the people fleeing in terror before hefting even more of its mass up. A pair of ludicrous breasts, larger than even its head, rolled up over the lip of the opening, free from the confines of the now too narrow shaft. Her titanic gut, which its breasts rested upon and now encompassed her entire torso, rose next, squeezed by the shaft into a muffin top as it rose higher and higher, story by story into the sky, the sun shining through its translucent skin as it dwarfed the surrounding office buildings. Acid flicked off its body with every movement it made, scouring the city below.  
  
With another mighty heave, its thighs and legs finally squeezed out of the tube they'd been forced into, stepping confidently onto the surface, its bulk now entirely visible to all. A ridiculous, turgid form, nearly as wide as it was tall in all directions, yet filled with such ferocity as not to be taken lightly. Hexagonal patterns ran across its limbs, sure a sign as any of the creatures 'Angelic' nature. Its snake-like tongue lapped against its canines again as it beat its hand against its belly, jiggling it and its bosom as it reared up to roar:  
  
"_I AM ASUKA LANGLEY SORYU! AND I AM YOUR _GODDESS!"  
  
\---  
  
"U-unit-01, d-deploying!" Shinji stammered, firmly planting his Eva on another elevator shaft. He... knew what he had to do, but his stomach was all in knots over the prospect of actually having to do it, to actually _kill _As-  
  
"Elevator A-4, deploying Unit-01," Hyuga said, breaking Shinji's train of thought. He bit his lip as the platform accelerated upward, a good minute or so away from breaking the surface. He tried to control his breathing, to make sense of everything that had happened, and what was about to happen. Misato appeared over video, trying to her best to keep a supportive face.  
  
"It's... it's going to be alright Shinji... You can stop her, I know you can. And maybe..." her voice trailed off, seeing the tears in Shinji's eyes. "Like I said, we've got your back. We're doing this together, you understand? Rei will be launching in a few minutes as well, just... hold her off for now, okay?"  
  
"...Yeah," Shinji said meekly, wiping the tears from his face. Above him was sunlight of the open shaft; his heart clenched in anticipation for what he was about to see-  
  
His eyes shot wide, his cheeks a bright red. He hadn't imagine this, he _couldn't _have imagined this, though perhaps he should have. Asuka was now taller and a great deal more massive than his Eva and completely naked, with enormous, pendulous tits that swayed and bounced with every movement, hips nearly as wide as she was tall, and an all encompassing belly that spread in all directions. Her beastly visage must have caught a glimpse of him, as she lifted a pudgy index finger toward him.  
  
"_YOU!" _She roared. "_IDIOT! YOU'RE NOTHING COMPARED TO ME!_" She pivoted towards him and began taking strides towards him, somewhat plodding but more powerful than her bulk would imply. With each jiggling thrust of her thighs she worked up her speed, until she'd worked up a solid charge towards him.  
  
"A-asuka! I don't want to-" But she was already upon him, grabbing one of Unit-01 arms and pushing it backwards down the street. Shinji winced in pain as the acid from her hand seeped into the arm. He tried to dig his feet into the ground, but it did little to break up her momentum.  
  
"SHINJI!" Misato blared in his ear. "USE YOUR PROG KNIFE!"  
  
"R-right!" He stuttered, pressing a hand into Asuka's stomach as the other arm reached back to retrieve the knife from his fin. He brought the blade down in a slashing motion, cutting into her shoulder. Asuka grunted in pain, releasing Shinji as she staggered backward. "_YOU DIPSHIT! YOU THINK THAT CAN STOP ME? I'LL CRUSH YOU!_" He hair glowed particularly brightly, the long strands standing up like articulate vines, the tips glowing white hot.  
  
"Watch out Shinji!" Misato shouted, but he didn't need the warning, as he ducked behind a skyscraper before a cascade of laser beams smashed against it. Breathing heavily, he peered around the destroyed tower, seeing the wound on her shoulder reseal as if it had never been there.  
  
"How do I defeat that... Asuka," Shinji said, gritting his teeth.  
  
"Shinji," Ritsuko said over the radio. "Do you see the dark orb between Asuka's breasts?"  
  
Shinji blushed deeply, looking back again. It was somewhat difficult to look between the breasts as opposed to the bosom itself, but sure enough, he could make out an egg-shped object seemingly just behind her bosom, casting a shadow through her interior. "Y-yeah, what about it?" He stuttered.  
  
"That's an S2 Engine," Akagi continued. "You rip it out, you remove its power source, just like any other Angel."  
  
"But... what'll happen to Asuka?" Shinji pleaded.  
  
"...Worry about that later, your primary objective is to stop her, do you understand?"  
  
Shinji bit his lip, but nodded. "Alright, Unit-01, engaging."  
  
\---  
  
Asuka had never been this euphoric before; not even that idiot could ruin her mood. Hell, now she'd get to crush him and prove once and for all who the greatest Eva pilot was. Though, she wasn't an Eva pilot anymore so the question was moot; she was something far greater, more beautiful, graceful, Angelic. All the humans who mocked her, who stood in her way, she'd crush them all!  
  
But first she must kill that shithead, cowering like always. She rounded the building, her hobbling gait growing more natural to her by the second, only to find he was waiting for her. The bastard predicted her. HER. She screamed, more in indignation than pain as the idiot dug his knife into her chest, apparently trying to rip out her heart. IDIOT. She wasn't that dumb. Her heart shot backwards, safely out of his reach, while the knife sunk irretrievably into her innards. Asuka then grappled him in a mighty vice-like bear-hug, crushing him against her gut, acid eating away at the Evas armor. She didn't even mind that his head was shoved into her bosom; let him have his five minutes in heaven before he was melted to slag-  
  
A shot of searing pain in her back jolted her from her reverie, causing her to toss Shinji backwards and rear around, teeth gnashing as she sought out the assailant. All the way across town, a lone evangelion, colored blue and grey, knelt on a shallow hill, wielding a sniper rifle braced by a bipod.  
  
_WONDER GIRL!_  
\--   
  
"Rei!" a relieved, flustered Shinji called out, immediately recognizing his savior. An image of the blue-haired, stoic waif appeared on Shinji's screen.  
  
"Unit-00. engaging," she spoke in a monotone voice, barely above a whisper. She cycled the bolt on her sniper rifle, chambering another round.  
  
Shinji's relief was short lived however, as the infuriated orange giantess began charging head-long at the sniper. "_FUCKING WONDER GIRL!_" she screamed, bearing her fangs. "_YOU THINK THE IDIOT REALLY WOULD CHOOSE _YOU _OVER _ME_? I'M BETTER THAN BOTH OF YOU! ANYONE!" _   
  
Rei took another shot, this time splattering ineffectually against the rolls of her lovehandles, flinging goop and acid across several city blocks. She cycled the bolt and took another shot; a chunk of breast 'flesh' splattered off. Not that it mattered, as they quickly re-congealed into their old state. Rei murmured, seeing that Asuka had now covered half the distance to her.  
  
"Shinji!" Misato shouted, snapping him out of his trance. "You have to protect Rei! She'll be defenseless if Asuka gets ontop of her. Chase her down!"  
  
"Ch-chase her down?" Shinji sputtered. "And do _what?_"  
  
"I don't know, grapple her! Just hold her in place. JSSDF is loading up VTOLs with Bakelite, they'll dump it on her to hold her in place. But you've got to pin her down for us!"  
  
Shinji groaned in exasperation, yet another insane plan. At least he didn't have to try and kill her this time though. Acknowledging the Captain with a nod, Shinji took off.  
  
\---  
  
That bitch! That useless, boring, ugly bitch! Did she really think she could save that idiot? That he was worth saving?! She cackled maniacally as another round brushed her puffy cheek, peeling off several feet of gelatin, to no avail. Oh she would _enjoy _killing her, rip open her goddamn eva and toss the cunt in her mouth, making sure Shinji saw every last-  
  
Asuka craned her head at the sound of rapid footfalls behind her, just in time to avoid being completely blind sided by Unit-01, which grabbed her arm; twisting her around and sending her crashing into a building. She screeched, clawing at his face as she stood back, seething with indignation.  
  
"_GET OUT OF MY WAY!" _She screamed, grabbing his arm as she pushed her whole mass against him. But Shinji stood fast, pressing his hand into her stomach, attempting to pin her in place.  
  
\---  
  
Almost... just a few more minutes... but he could feel her grip strengthening, the burn of her acid weakening his resolve. His feet were slipping backward yard by yard, it was only a matter of time before she'd be free at this rate. _Got.. to get a better grasp_, he thought through the pain, trying to break his arm free of her grasp. Finally an opening appeared, and he brushed Asuka's arm aside, and without thinking grabbed the nearest part of her available.  
  
Her breast.  
  
_what.  
  
_\---  
  
_WHAT?!?_  
  
Everything froze for Asuka; she could hear her own 'heart' beat in the deathly silence. Her face grew hot as he felt the eva's grip tighten on her boob. She wanted to scream at him, but the only sound that escaped her mouth was a low, sensual moan, bordering on a purr.  
  
_No... what's... this can't..._  
  
_\---_  
  
_Oh god what am I doing? _Shinji thought frantically, face beet red. It was... working though, wasn't it? She seemed immobilized at least. _Yeah... just tell yourself that's why you're groping a giant fat orange version of your former teammate,_ Shinji thought sarcastically to himself. _I'm _so _fucked up..._  
  
That realization did little to loosen his grasp, despite the pain of the acid, or weaken the stirring in his loins. Judging from how Asuka's serpentine tongue hung lazily from her mouth like a dog in heat, she seemed to be into it too. But for how long?  
  
_N-nothing ventured, nothing gained..._ Shinji thought with a gulp. With his free hand, he reached as far as he could and gripped her-  
  
\---  
  
_MEIN GOTT! This is..._  
  
Her moans were incredibly unsubtle now, feeling the eva's fingers digging into her ass cheeks. She could feel her loins moisten with every twitch of his fingers against her supple skin. _N-no, _she thought. _This isn't... I'm not supposed to... not with _this _idiot! _But it was in vain, the pleasure seeping through her entire body. She arched her swollen back, wagging her colossal hips against his hand, and found herself slipping over backwards, Unit-01 falling ontop of her.  
  
"OOooommmpppfff~! STUPID.... SHINJI~~~!" Sh moaned loudly, writhing on the ground. "I'm gonna-"  
  
\---  
  
There were looks of stunned horror throughout the command room as they watched Shinji's and Asuka's latest 'struggle' unfold, the only sound filling the room was their awkward grunts and moans.  
  
Aoba began to ask the obvious. "Are... are those two fu-"  
  
He immediately got his answer as a high velocity spray of viscous liquid sprayed out from her genitals, coating Unit-01 as well as several city blocks, before the two, exhausted, fell onto one another.  
  
Another moment of awkward silence passed, filled only with the sounds of panting. Finally, Shinji spoke: "Contact the... JSSDF... I... I think I got her."  
  
"...Good job," Misato replied.  
  
\---  
  
Asuka's post-coital bliss only lasted for a few minutes before she returned to her natural, monstrous self, but she'd been coated in enough Bakelite to ensure she'd be glued to the ground for a long time. All around her NERV scientist poked and prodded her exposed portions for samples to study, this being their first live Angel they'd captured in quite some time. Asuka was none to thrilled to be their guinea pig.  
  
"_LET ME GO! I'LL DESTROY ALL OF YOU! I'LL KILL YOU ALL!_" She uselessly writhed against her restraints.  
  
Shinji, flanked by Misato and Ritsuko, looked up at the giant woman with a look of pity. "Can we... is it possible she could turn back to normal?"   
  
Ritsuko shrugged, lighting a cigarette. "Hard to say, not likely would be my guess. Besides, she's more valuable to us as a live sample of an Angel than she ever was a pilot."  
  
Shinji shook his head. "This is awful, this should have never happened to her. We can't leave he like this!"  
  
"Like it or not, Shinji," Misato said, trying to comfort him. "She chose this. She let herself be corrupted by the Angel. She has no one to blame but herself..."  
  
Shinji closed his eyes, biting his lip. "Still doesn't make this right... but I guess it's better than having to kill her though."  
  
"Not really sure she agrees..." Ritsuko said, eyeing her furious face.   
  
Shinji coughed, shuffling his feet nervously. "Uh, about what I did to uh, 'subdue' her-"  
  
"-Like I said," Misato inerjected. "You did a good job. Now we don't need to talk about it ever again."  
  
"We've... all tried to erase it from our minds..." Ritsuko murmured, eyes glancing at the ground.  
  
"Heh, well, that's good, I think," Shinji said, awkwardly tapping his foot. "I was afraid you'd all-"  
  
"Hey hey!" Kaji's boisterous voice called out, slapping him on the back. "How's my little Chubby Chaser doing?"  
  
Ritsuko and Misato shot daggers at Kaji, who either was oblivious or simply basked in their condemnation. "Yep, that's quite a catch you landed today! Always knew that Langley girl would blossom one but *whew*," He whistled. "Not like this. Bet you had a fun time; more cushion for the pushin', amirite?"  
  
_I'm never going to live this down,_ Shinji thought with a gulp.


End file.
